Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer-aided resin behavior analyzer, particularly to a computer-aided resin behavior analyzer (for computer-aided engineering) that uses a simulation program installed on a computer to analyze behavior of a resin incorporating continuous fiber and discontinuous fiber during molding in a mold.
Description of the Related Art
The technical concept set out in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-108612A can be cited as an example of this type of computer-aided resin behavior analyzer that performs analysis through the medium of a simulation program installed on a computer.
The technique described in the aforesaid document analyzes the behavior of a CFRP (Carbon Fiber Reinforced Plastic) material in the course of molding based on: shape desired to be given to the CFRP material during press molding, data on physical properties and the like of the CFRP at hardness near 50% during temperature rise, and analysis conditions including force, and shift thereof, applied when the CFRP material is being molded.